MePhone4S's Revenge
So we all know Inanimate Insanity, right? Well, there is something that no one had known. The series had a lot of buzz for Online Show Lovers. But then the series had never made any new episodes. Online Show Lovers don't realize that the reason for this was a lost episode from Season 1. I was playing Super Mario World on my laptop, when I heard a knock on the door. I ignored it, and then there was another one, this time, so loud, that my dad yelled "JAMES, GO ANSWER THE DOOR!" So, I paused the game and answered it. However, no one was there except for a blank CD. I figured that it'd be interesting for me to look at. So I went upstairs, and popped it into my PS3. To my surprise, it was Inanimate Insanity. It cut to the intro, but I could tell there's something wrong with it. First of all, the animation was very rough, as if it wasn't finished yet. Second, the audio was pitched down two octaves and was very distorted. Finally, the quality was horrible. So after the intro, no big deal. It cut to the title card, and it was on a black background with red text saying: "MePhone4S's Revenge" And it had MePhone4S on screen, looking menacing. I was laughing because I thought it was a morbid joke, so I continued on. The episode started out with MePhone4S in an undefined place. It took me about 2 minutes to realize what it is, but then I realized that he was sitting in a somewhat real bench. The reason why I say "somewhat" was because it looked hyper-realistic, but looked half like the Inanimate Insanity style. He sat there for a horrible 15 minutes before he got up. He then said: "I'VE HAD IT WITH THAT BASTARD MEPHONE4 DEFEATING ME!!!!!!! I'M GONNA GET MY REVENGE ON THAT CUNT, MY FUCKING WAY OR THE GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING HIGHWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wait, did I just hear him swear!? He cannot swear in an Online Show like Inanimate Insanity! And this was not censored at all! Anyway, MePhone4S got up and ran off. Then it showed a time card saying: "12 minutes later" Then it cut to the end of the episode "Sugar Rush" where MePhone4 said "Go away." while Apple was eating garbage. Then MePhone4S said, "You should go to hell, you son of a bitch." Then MePhone4S grabbed a knife, and tried to stab MePhone4, but MePhone4 dodged the knife. MePhone4S missed several times, until finally, he made a cut on MePhone4's body, and hyper-realistic blood started coming out. Then MePhone4 yelled: "AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! MEPHONE4S, YOU BASTARD!!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?!?!?" Then MePhone4S tried to make another cut on MePhone4's body, but MePhone4 grasped the knife from MePhone4S's hand, and made a cut on MePhone4S's body for revenge. Then MePhone4S yelled: "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH, MEPHONE4!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Then MePhone4 replied with: "BECAUSE YOU MADE A FUCKING CUT ON MY BODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then MePhone4 and MePhone4S got covered in hyper-realistic blood, and they both lost it. They died. Lightbulb was crying. Apple sat down on her knees and started crying as well. But Knife was happy that MePhone4 died. Knife then laughed, and the episode ended. I cannot take it anymore. I got the CD out of the PS3, took it outside, and smashed it into a million pieces. I never want to see Inanimate Insanity again. If you ever find a copy of this episode, for god's sake, DON'T WATCH THE DAMN THING!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Cliche Madness Category:Lost episudes Category:Well, that was pointless...